happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet Two
__TOC__ Plot Mumble's son, Erik, does not want to dance unlike the rest of the penguins in Emperor Land. Erik's first attempt at dancing leaves him so embarassed that he and his two friends Boadicia and Atticus follow Ramon to Adélie-Land. Upon returning, Ramon learns that Adélie-Land has been ruled by a God-like penguin named The Mighty Sven. Sven is the last of his kind who survived death by his ability to fly. Erik instantly becomes enamored with Sven, who takes a liking to him. Sven and Lovelace tell the story of The Mighty Sven, who was rescued by a Russian vessel and rehabilitated alongside Lovelace. One night Sven discovers a group of humans that saved them cooking and eating chicken meat. Thinking that the humans were intending to eat him, he flees the boat with Lovelace. The two end up on the shore of Antartica, where Sven performs his first miracle by revealing moss to the local penguins. Ramon accuses Sven of being a fraud and a false idol, until Sven uses his power of "Sven Think" to help Ramon find a mate. Ramon instantly falls in love with Carmen (Sofía Vergara), another Adélie penguin who shows no interest in him. Mumble follows the chicks' footprints to Adélie land and orders them to return to Emperor-Land, but they refuse. Sven sends Erik back to Emperor-land with Mumble. {C Meanwhile, a group of krill are in the midst of a swarm. Will is an adventurous and existentialist krill determined to discover what lies beyond the krill swarm. His friend, Bill, reluctantly follows him to ensure his safety. Once separated from the swarm, Will and Bill realize that krill are at the bottom of the food chain, created to be eaten. Inspired, Will ventures out to evolve and "move up the food chain", eating a real creature instead of being eaten. {C Meanwhile, Mumble tells Erik that he is unique to the world and that he will someday find his calling, but Erik dismisses his advice. While trying to cross a perilous ice bridge, the penguins encounter Bryan the Beach Master and his two young sons, who refuse to let the penguins pass. Suddenly the ice gives away and Bryan is trapped in a deep crevice below the ice. Mumble sets out to free Bryan by antagonizing a sleeping leopard seal until it chases him down. Unknown to them, Bill and Will try to eat a creature with a face that awakens the seal. During the fight, Mumble manages to use the leopard seal to shatter the wall of ice between Bryan and the sea, saving his life. Seeking acceptance from Erik, Mumble is disheartened to learn Erik attributed the feat of courage to Sven Think, Sven's motivational process of achieving what one wants by willing it to happen. Bryan returns to the Elephant Seal beach, but not before thanking Mumble and promising to return the favor to him at any time. When the penguins returns to Emperor-Land they are shocked to discover a large iceberg has struck their home, trapping the entire Emperor Penguin population below large walls of ice. Boadicia ventures out to Adélie Land to recruit the help of Ramon, the Amigos and the Adélie penguins to bring fish to the doomed Emperor penguins. Meanwhile, Mumble, Erik and Atticus deliver meager supplies of fish to the trapped penguins. Erik attempts to deliver a fish to Gloria by flying and nearly tossing himself over the edge of the iceberg. Mumble scolds Erik for his beliefs, saying that no penguin can fly and that none of the Emperor Penguins will be able to escape. Once Erik realizes Emperor-Land is destined to die, he begins to break down. Gloria sends Mumble off to hunt for fish, calming Erik and the rest of the hysterical Emperor-Land through song (Bridge of Light). In the process, Bill becomes inspired to create another swarm of krill but Will refuses, preferring to adhere to his new predator lifestyle. The next morning, a large flock of Skua attack the trapped Emperor-Land. Noah the Elder encourages the penguins to stand up to the birds through perseverance and unity. When all hope seems lost, Boadica returns with the entire Adélie-Land, led by Sven, to aid the trapped Emperor Penguins. Sven orchestrates a cooperative effort to feed the trapped Emperor Penguins through hunting and bringing back a flow of fish from the sea. Meanwhile, Will becomes increasingly agitated with Bill's behavior and leaves him into the Adélie feeding swarm, to join "fellow predators". In the process he is attached to a fish carried by Sven and down into the trapped Emperor-Land. {C The Adélie penguins recognize the same Russian vessel that saved Sven and Lovelace. Sven, terrified for his life, flees and hides from the humans. Lovelace, meanwhile, swims to the top of an iceberg and dances to attract the ship's attention. He successfully leads the humans back to Emperor-Land, where they begin carving a path up the side of the iceberg to freedom. Halfway through the effort, a large storm rolls in, forcing the penguins to huddle up and the humans to flee. The next morning Sven returns, reporting that the ocean has frozen over significantly and there is no chance of the humans returning or the Adélie Penguins transporting food over such a distance. Tensions arise as the Emperor Penguins become frantic at the lack of food and attempt to launch themselves into the air and "fly" out of the crevice. Erik urges Sven to teach the penguins how to fly, but he reveals his true nature. Sven is a not a penguin at all, but a Puffin-- and puffins can fly. He admits that after the loss of Svenland, he was lonely and grew to love the penguins who accepted him as a family. Dejected, Sven flies off. Mumble, after watching snow fall into a crevice between chunks of iceberg, begins to tap-dance on the ice and lead the Adélie penguins in a dance to force snow between the ice and weaken it. The plan works well until several chunks break loose, sending a large portion of the Adélies into the doomed crevice. In attempting to save Erik from plummeting over the edge, Mumble injures his foot and is unable to dance and lead the Adélies. Ramon realizes Carmen is trapped below and, risking his own life, jumps off the iceberg to be with her. As he professes his love to her, she immediately falls in love with him. Sven becomes aware of the dancing and proves himself to be a worthy dancer despite public outcry against him. He leads the remaining Adélies in dance while Erik and Mumble venture off to the Elephant Seal beach. Meanwhile Will, weary from the dangers he experienced as a predator on the surface, ventures back into the sea to find Bill, but not before experiencing the penguin's dancing. He is suddenly forced down a crack in the ice and into the sea beneath Emperor-Land. He reunites with Bill and his swarm, who tell him he has the purpose of changing the world and evolving the swarm. Once Bill told the swarm of their position on the food chain and their lives as pure herbivores, they followed him to the safety of the inaccessible ice below Emperor-Land. {C Mumble and Erik arrive at Elephant Seal Beach where Bryan is in the middle of a fight of dominance between another large male. Mumble pleads with the elephant seals to help free the Emperor Penguins. Bryan, initially hesitant to return a favor at such a pivotal time of the year, becomes aggressive and threatens Mumble off the beach. Erik, unnerved by the lack of honor and respect from Bryan, sings an impromptu opera, commemorating Mumble as his hero for his acts of bravery and chides Bryan for his lack of compassion and gratitude towards him. He runs up and hugs Mumble, accepting him as his inspiration. Touched by Erik's song, the elephant seals travel to Emperor-Land to free the penguins. The penguins and the seals begin slamming the ice on beat, joined by the krill below the ice. Finally, the iceberg crumbles enough for the Emperor Penguins to climb out of the crevice and reunite with their families. Cast *Elijah Wood as Mumble *Robin Williams as Ramon and Lovelace *Pink as Gloria *Hank Azaria as Mighty Sven *Brad Pitt as Will *Matt Damon as Bill *Ava Acres as Erik *Meibh Campbell as Boadicia *Lil-P-Nut as Atticus *Carlos Alazraqui as Nestor *Lombardo Boyar as Raul *Johny Sanchez as Lombardo *Jeffrey Garcia as Rinaldo *Sofia Vergara as Carmen *Richard Carter as Bryan *Common as Seymour *Hugo Weaving as Noah the Elder *Magda Szubanski as Mrs. Viola *Anthony La Paglia as Boss Skua Gallery 90803 glg.jpg Bill y Will.jpg 97144 glg.jpg Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg Happy Feet Two logo.jpg Happy Feet Two poster.jpg Category:Movies